Pokemon 10 ----- (story #9, in 4 parts)
by Squeakgator
Summary: More Fun, More Adventures, and a New Friend, all coming your way!


Pokemon 10

#9 "The Breeder-thon" Part 1: Enter Lewis

Setting: On the side of a two story cliff, on Route 5, at about 8:00 a.m. It has been about five days since the escape from Team Rocket, and things haven't livened up much since then. Aster, Bulbasaur, Anya and Kellaya were still following on their great Pokemon journey, which would soon lead them to Cerulean City, and their first badge. But, the kids have discovered that part of Route 5 actually jouts out vertically, and turns into a two-story cliff, which they now had no choice but to climb if they wanted to keep going (Bulbasaur took a look around. Seemed like there was no way to go around the cliff for miles). Fortunately, the cliff had a track dug into it, so all you had to do was go up the easy made track and you'd be at the top. Anya and Kellaya were a bit ahead of the other two, just chatting. 

KELLAYA: He failed ALL HIS CLASSES?! 

ANYA: I thought you knew! Your brother was one of the worst students I've ever seen! 

KELLAYA: HA HA HA!! I knew he was bad at school, but ALL his classes?!! HA HA!! 

ANYA: (giggling) And that's not all! Once he didn't have his homework done, so he tried to finish it in class. 

KELLAYA: So? Lots of kids do that. 

ANYA: Yeah, but he didn't do ANY of his homework. For the whole year! He tried to get 5 months of homework done in 5 minutes. 

KELLAYA: HA HA HA!!! Did you know he didn't know his home phone number until he was eight? 

ANYA: REALLY?!! 

KELLAYA: YEAH!! HIS ADDRESS TO!! 

ANYA: OH MY G-AH HA HA HA HA HA!!! 

ASTER: (just catching up to them) Hey, what are you two talking about? 

Suddenly, they froze! Anya and Kellaya didn't know what to say!

KELLAYA: Um...uh... 

ANYA: Uh...well...uh...girl stuff. 

KELLAYA: Uh, yeah. Girl stuff. Like... 

ANYA: Uh...shoes...and...shopping. 

KELLAYA: Yeah...and...shopping. (realized she repeated Anya) I MEAN...dolls. 

ANYA: Uh, yeah. 

They remained dead silent. 

ASTER: Um...ok. (went back down the cliff to Bulbasaur, rolling his eyes) Girls!

Once he was too far away to hear them, Anya and Kellaya broke out laughing. 

ANYA: HA HA HA HA HA!!! I can't believe he didn't see through that!!! 

KELLAYA: That was horrible lying!!! On both our parts!!! HA HA HA!!! 

ANYA: Did you know that once we had an IQ test in school, but he failed?!!! 

KELLAYA: Impossible! How could he fail an IQ test? 

ANYA: HE FORGOT TO WRITE HIS NAME DOWN!!! 

They kept laughing and chatting all the way up the cliff. 

New Setting: Near the very top of the cliff, at about 8:25 a.m. The overly convenient track up the side of the cliff has, not surprisingly, ended, so the rest of the cliff had to be climbed up the old fashioned way.

Painfully. {)

It was a hard struggle, but Anya and Kellaya were gripping their way to the top (Anya sweating, panting, and cursing by the time she got there. That's just her way. :) ). 

ANYA: Grrrr! @#^*&!^#^&%$^&)#$@, stupid cliff!!!

KELLAYA: I like it! I think it's igneous!

ANYA: Oh shut up.

KELLAYA: …nnnn…I'm so hungry!

ANYA: I know! So am I! Jeez, where is this stupid city?! We're out of food, there aren't any food joints around, and if I don't get some food soon I'M GONNA FRIGGIN' STARVE!!!

KELLAYA: Ohhh…I want cookies!

ANYA: (drooling and getting cartoony eyed) Yeah. Cookie gooooood.

KELLAYA: I'm gonna starve!

ANYA: (gripped her way up and above the cliff) …oh…MY!

KELLAYA: WHAT?! What is it?! (gripped her way up)…

They expected to find another cliff on the other side, slopping downward, but instead were surprised to see that the ground leveled off! 

KELLAYA: ASTER! ASTER, COME QUICK! YOU GOTTA SEE THIS! 

Aster and Bulbasaur climbed as fast as they could, and in a moment, reached the top. 

ASTER: Well, I got here, now why did you...(filled with joy)...oh WOW! 

BULBASAUR: Bulba!

There, the three kids and one Pokemon marveled, as they saw a mountain in the distance, with a large, beautiful waterfall going down the side. But the best part was that the waterfall ran...into the middle of a large city! 

ANYA: (happy) WE MADE IT! AFTER ALL THIS TIME, WE MADE IT! WE'RE IN CERULEAN CITY! 

BULBASAUR: (happy) SAUR! 

KELLAYA: (happy) HURRAY! 

ASTER: (happy) HURRAY! 

(Note from Squeakgator: HURRAY! :) ) 

ASTER: I can't wait any longer! Let's get in there! (he ran as fast as he could. The rest of them followed) 

New Setting: At the first little area of Cerulean City, at about 8:30 a.m. The gang marveled at how great the city looked already, and they where barely even in it! This was a city that truly deserves the name, "The Waterflower of the World", because water was everywhere! Not enough water to flood everything, mind you, but enough to make you notice. If you weren't on a major street, then there were probably one or two streams in your way. Tiny little bridges covered the sunny parks, as little boys were running around playing ball, pushing girls into the streams, and the girls getting them back by throwing mud at the little boys. Romantic couples serenading underneath shady tree's filled with green leaves; the trees growing out of tiny grassy mounds, made into islands by the little rivers surrounding them. The grass was a bright green wherever you looked, and some areas with the taller grass hid many Butterfree' stopping for a rest, not to mention hid many streams that you would have no doubt stepped into! {) The atmosphere was so pleasant, decorated with small streams filled with little fish, duck, and bird Pokemon. Little Marrils and Niorotonos hopped from stream to stream, as many Speedys could be seen hopping in the distance. And the white stems of dandelions blew through the clean air, making this a very beautiful place. 

KELLAYA: Look at this place! It's so beautiful! 

ASTER: It's amazing. Make's you wonder why anyone would want to leave. 

ANYA: It's only beautiful to us because we've never seen anything like it. The citizens here must be used to it. Remember how we grew accustomed to the shipyards back in Vermilion City? But there are always some tourists who really like those. Don't forget, all of Cerulean can't possibly look like this. We haven't even gotten into downtown yet…still, this is one very pretty place to spend your time. I'm gonna like it here.

The kids agreed. 

All they could do for a while was enjoy the place, jumping over streams, and charging through the tall grasses, breaking the seeds off the dandelions and letting them blow past you. These are the treats you could only feel from Mother Nature. The kids enjoyed being here, in an environment that didn't really exist in Vermilion City. Not just because of the beauty, but because they knew how far they had come in their lives.

Then, they heard knocking. Looking in the direction of the noise, they saw a kid nailing a sign to a post. The sign could be clearly seen. 

KELLAYA: (reading) "Only one more day for you to get tickets for this years...Breeder-thon"? 

ASTER: Breeder-thon? What's a breeder-thon? 

The kid nailing the sign turned to the gang. 

KID: You don't know? The Breeder-thon is a big event in this city from Pokemon Breeders. Breeders come from all over to show off their well-raised Pokemon. The one with the best Pokemon wins some prize money, and becomes renowned in the Breeder community. You really didn't know about the Breeder-thon? 

ASTER: Well, we're not from around here. 

KID: Still, didn't you come for the Breeder-thon?

ASTER: No, we're on Pokemon journeys.

KID: Oh. So, I guess the Pokeball's on your belt mean you're a trainer, not a bree… (suddenly he thought of something) Wait...you're a trainer...with two girls with you...and a Bulbasaur. 

ASTER: Um...so? 

KID: You're Aster, aren't you? 

ASTER: (surprised) Do...I know you? 

KID: I'm the guy you write to. You told me I'd recognize you because you're a trainer with two other trainers and a Bulbasaur! I'm Lewis! 

The kids were all surprised. 

(Note from Squeakgator: FINNALY we meet the guy Aster kept referring to! :) ) 

ASTER: Oh my…LEWIS! JEEZ MAN! It's you, I can't believe I finally met you for real!

LEWIS: Hey, same here!

KELLAYA: So you're Lewis? The guy we were gonna meet when we got here? 

ANYA: (looking coldly at Aster) You told him Kellaya trained Pokemon?!

ASTER: Huh?

ANYA: (angrier) After you told me not to tell anybody because it's dangerous for people to know somebody under 10 carries Pokemon, you go and tell this guy in your letters?!! You said you'd be with two girl trainers and a Bulbasaur!!

Aster thought about it, and realized that he DID tell Lewis about Kellaya, but didn't tell Anya that he told Lewis!

  
ASTER: Oh! Um…I trust him?

ANYA: YOU'RE DEAD, YOU JERK!!! 

And she grabbed him by the legs, and drove him head first into the muddy ground! ;) Lewis was shocked. Kellaya and Bulbasaur just observed.

ASTER: (muffled by the dirt) OWWWW!!! Uh…little help?

Lewis rushed over and pulled him out.

ANYA: Well, we met you. Now let's get going. 

ASTER: ANYA!! 

ANYA: What? 

LEWIS: (looked directly at Anya for the first time) WOAH! Who's the babe? 

ASTER: (looking all over the place) Huh? Where? 

ANYA: HE MEANS ME, YOU DIRT-COVERED DOOFUS!!! (bonked him over the head) 

ASTER: OW!!! She's really not so great once you get to know her. 

LEWIS: (jumped right up to Anya and grabbed her hand) Hi. I'm Lewis, a Pokemon Breeder-in-Training. And what name has been given to your beauty? 

ANYA: (feeling a little threatened, and weirded out) Um...uh...Anya...uh...hee hee...let go of my hand. 

ASTER: Ok ok. Back off now. (separating them. (Note from Squeakgator: Ooh. Jealous! ;) ) Changed the subject) I can't believe we finally get to meet face to face! I never saw you before!

LEWIS: Yeah, it's great to see you finally. Come on, we'll go to my house and talk some more. 

ANYA: Your house? We can't stop now! We have to find the local Gym. 

LEWIS: I have cookies. 

ANYA & KELLAYA: (simutainiously) ALLRIGHT!!! LET'S GO TO YOUR HOUSE!!! WE'RE STARVING!!! 

ASTER: Oh jeez. 

And so, the kids followed Lewis into town. 

Pokemon 10

#9 "The Breeder-thon" Part 2: Partners

Setting: In the living room of a nice house in Cerulean City, at about 9:00 a.m. Aster (cleaned up now :) ), Anya, Kellaya, and Lewis were all sitting around a table in the living room, for breakfast. They also let some of their Pokemon around the table too, like Bulbasaur, Railsnail, Hitmonchan, Tangela, and Oddish, eating Pokefood. (note that Anya, considering herself a high class Pokemon Trainer, didn't release any of her Pokemon. :( Oh well.)

Aster and Lewis were still eating, while Anya and Kellaya needed a break for eating a huge mountain of cookies. ;)

ANYA & KELLAYA: (full) unnnnnnnhhh...

ASTER: (finishing)...and that's what happened to Team Rocket over the years, I guess.

LEWIS: Man! With Team Rocket on Route 5 and Rock Tunnel closed down, there's no safe way to get South of here!

ASTER: Actually, after the cave crashed, they might've all ran off. But I never thought all their money would end up with Phos!

LEWIS: Yeah. I can't believe there's someone that evil out there. But I DID get your letter, and I've been trying to spread around the news about that guy. I think that about half the city is only buying Silph products now.

ASTER: (glad) Well, that's a great start.

BULBASAUR: (agreeing) Bulba!

RAILSNAIL: (agreeing) Snail, snail!

Lewis took another surprised look at the little rock Pokemon.

LEWIS: I've never seen a Pokemon like that before! What is it?

ASTER: Oh, you mean Railsnail?

ANYA: (trying to get up, cause she's so full) Th...that's...s...nut...his naaaame...(fell back down)

Everyone else stared.

ASTER: Um...well...technically, Anya's right. I think I might be the first person to ever find one of these guys. It hasn't been classified, so it doesn't have a legal name, but it keeps saying Railsnail, so that's what we call it.

RAILSNAIL: (happily) Rail!!

LEWIS: Cool. Are you sure no researcher has found him?

ASTER: Well, he's not on file on my Pokedex, so I guess...

LEWIS: Let's see if my Pokedex says anything.

KELLAYA: (finally regains her strength) Why would yours say anything different?

LEWIS: I'm a Pokemon Breeder, so I have a breeder's Pokedex. It lists different information than a trainer's Pokedex does. (pulling out his blue Pokedex; pointed it at Railsnail) Livre, analyze.

LIVRE: Checking...unknown Pokemon. Male. Level 2.

LEWIS: Guess not.

ANYA: (getting strength) Well, as nice as this was, I have to go. I gotta hit the local Pokemon Gym.

LEWIS: (grabbing her arm) You can't go right after a big meal! It's unhealthy! You should stay here! ]

ANYA: Let go of me NOW.

LEWIS: (started daydreaming) you can sit here, and we can talk, and we can get to know each other, and go prancing in a field, and get married...

ANYA: (threw him through the air) Get away from me, you creepy little eki!

Lewis crashed somewhere.

KELLAYA: (waking up) Hm? Hm? What's going on?

ASTER: Trust me, it's nothing.

ANYA: Let's go see if freak show learned his lesson!

Aster, Kellaya, and the Pokemon watched as Anya went stomping in the general direction of wherever Lewis went, and left the room. Seconds later, some far away talking could be heard between Anya and Lewis. Lewis sounded slyish, while Anya was sounding louder and louder. A minute later, an unearthly shriek rang through the house as the sound of furniture getting smashed into people and breaking into hundreds of pieces (if you can imagine that {) ) was heard.

Everyone else starred in the general direction.

KELLAYA: Did I miss something?

ASTER: Well, I'm gonna miss him.

KELLAYA: Big brother, what's wrong with your friend?

ASTER: Oh, nothing. Lewis is just two years older than I am, and four years older than you are. Plus, he can't help it. I mean, it's Anya. (Kellaya didn't understand) Hm? I never told you, did I? For as long as I've known Anya, whenever any guy saw her, that guy instantly got a crush on her. Then he usually hit on her, and she didn't like it, so she'd beat him up. It happened like a million times in the past, pretty much to every guy she ever met.

KELLAYA: Every guy. (pause) Including you?

ASTER: Heck no!!!

KELLAYA: (paused) Uh huh. Sure.

ASTER: (realized something; changing the subject) Hey! Anya, you didn't want to go to the Cerulean Gym! You told us you were just going our way until we got here, and then you would keep going to Pewter City!

Anya walked back in, with a beat up Lewis in a headlock.

ANYA: I re-evaluated my plan. And I've come to the decision...that I'm not gonna let you go around having one more badge than I have! I'm Anya Fever, of the Pokemon family Fever's! I'm the best!

ASTER: Oh, jeez! Well, anyway, you can get your badge if you want. I'm getting mine tomorrow.

KELLAYA: Why not today?

LEWIS: (scrambling out of Anya's grasp) Today's the Breeder-thon, the biggest event for Pokemon Breeders everywhere. It's an event where Pokemon Breeders can get their skills evaluated.

ASTER: And I'm gonna go watch. Lewis is competing this year.

KELLAYA: What Pokemon do you have?

LEWIS: I only have two, a Vulpix and a Persian. I'd probably have an easier time winning if I had six Pokemon, but I could still do well with just two. I've been putting a lot of effort into this. It's my life's work.

ANYA: Whoa whoa whoa whoa. So let me get this straight, Starlite: You're going to interrupt your plans and NOT get a badge today, so you can go watch a show filled with Pokemon covered in little doll clothes and makeup?

LEWIS: I'd never dress up MY Pokemon! It's demeaning to the Pokemon AND to me! 

ANYA: (to herself) And to the nerds who go to those things!

LEWIS: I'll let the judges see their true inner beauty and strength.

ANYA: I know, but there's other people who dress 'em up. And Aster, If you want to be a master, you can't just loaf around, going to shows!

ASTER: I'm helping a friend get famous!

KELLAYA: Famous?

ANYA: (became interested) FAME?!!!

LEWIS: Well...getting first place in the Breeder-thon gives you a lot of breeding recognition, so, yeah, I guess I could get a little famous.

ANYA: FAME?!

ASTER: A little famous? Stop pretending like it's no big deal; I heard that this could be the greatest moment of a Breeders life, bringing him recognition for years to come!

ANYA: FAME AND RECOGNITION?!!! 

Anya turned around and thought to herself very evilly. ;) 

ANYA: (thinking) Grandma was a famous Fever; Mom was a famous Fever; big sis was a famous Fever...is my fame limited to only my family name?!! What a horrible fate for Anya Fever!! But if I came in first place at this Breeder-thingy...then I would be famous, wouldn't I? Just me! Not my stupid sister, or stupid Mom! Just Anya!! (getting a demonic look on her face…and probably growing horns) Perhaaaaps…

She turned back to face everyone else, and gave Lewis a flirty look. (uh oh!)

ANYA: (flirty voice) Oh, Lewis honey...

EVERYONE ELSE: (simutainiously) HONEY?!!! (Note from Squeakgator: Even the Pokemon said "Honey?", but in their own language, so it came out like "Bulba?" "Hit-mon?" "Tang-ul?" etc. :) )

LEWIS: (hot) Uh...yeah?

ANYA suddenly jumped in his lap, REALLY making him go nuts!

ANYA: (flirty) Oh, Lewis honey, there could a lot of big ol' MEAN competition at that ity bity little Breeder-thingy, couldn't there?

ASTER: (to himself) "Ity Bity"?

LEWIS: (hot and sweaty) um...uh...yeah...uh...

ANYA: (flirty) Well, then how would you like it if I helped you out? My family has lots of money and influence, but what does money mean when it comes to...(leaned over and breathed into his ear)...partnersssssss.

KELLAYA: Partners?

LEWIS: YEAH YEAH! THAT'S RIGHT! PARTNERS IS WHAT WE IS!!

ANYA: Excellent! I'm so HAPPY to work with you, buddy. Bye, see you all there. (ran out the door) HORRAY! FAMOUSFAMOUSFAMousfamousfamou…

Aster just sat there and watched.

KELLAYA: Did I miss something again?

LEWIS: You think she likes me?

ASTER: This is just gonna end up badly, I just know it.

Pokemon 10

#9 "The Breeder-thon" Part 3: Prepare

Setting: In a big large hall, where the Breeder-thon is being held, at about 11:00 a.m. Once that big hand hit the twelve, the competition officially opened. Everyone was ready as the room quickly became crowded with tons of people. The room was packed with lots and lots of stands, set up by Pokemon breeders from all over the land. The general public could walk up and down the aisles, and take a look at all the many different Pokemon everyone brought to show off. There were all different kinds of Pokemon, ranging anywhere from cute and famous little Pikachus and Jigglypuffs, to abstract and exotically challenging Muks and Voltorbs. All the different Pokemon had different rating systems, of course, but most of the judging was decided the same way: based on the beauty and health of the Pokemon.

An attractive stand set up in an ideal location was very important. People only came to the stands that looked the most interesting and fascinating (not to mention stands that took the least walking to get there :) ). If your stand wasn't good looking enough, or if it was set up in the wrong spot, spectators might not see it, and instead be pulled over to more attractive stands. Although the judges of the Breeder-thon were guaranteed to take a look at every Pokemon at every stand, viewership by ordinary people was also very important. If these people liked your Pokemon, and told all their friends about you, then word of mouth would spread and you could become an overnight success. The Breeder-thon was a very important event, to judges and local people alike, but always most important to the breeder.

At that time, Lewis had his stand set up in a distant corner of the room. It was a poor location, but Lewis was a little famous in his community for the great way he treated Pokemon. And thanks to his new "partner" Anya, the stand was bigger than everyone else's was, and its appearance was enhanced with many shiny decorations and neon signs, so you couldn't miss it if you tried! While everyone was taking a look at Lewis' Persian and Vulpix, Lewis was practically drooling himself stupid being near Anya while she just tried not to get sick by it. Aster was just laying back. Bulbasaur didn't want to be mistaken for a breeder's exhibit, so he went behind the stand and fell asleep.

ANYA: (flirty) Oh, I'm SO thirsty. Oh Lewy, could you get me some more water, pleeeeeease?

ASTER: Lewy?

LEWIS: SURE!!! ANYTHING FOR YOU!!! 

He blasted off for the nearest water fountain.

ASTER: It's shameful how you use that guy.

ANYA: It's his fault for being so dumbfounded by my amazing beauty!

ASTER: Don't you think you're kind of overdoing it? Why would you want to be competing in the Breeder-thon anyway? You're not even a breeder.

ANYA: I don't care! I'm Anya Fever, of the famous Pokemon family Fevers! I can't let an amazing opportunity like this just fly by me! To become known forever as a victorious Pokemon Breeder is an honor!

ASTER: Yeah, it's an honor for breeders, not for you.

ANYA: Says you! I'm gonna win this thing!

ASTER: Well, if you ask me, I think you're just pretending to like Lewis so you can get a quick share in the glory that he's been working his whole life for.

ANYA: Well DUUUUUH!!

A pause.

ASTER: You're pathetic.

ANYA: And you're ignorant! I'm not pathetic! I'm just…resourceful. Yeah, that's it! I know when a great opportunity comes my way, and with an opportunity like this, I will become the world's most FAMOUS FEVER EVER!!! HA HA HA HA HA!!!

ASTER: Why couldn't you have grown up normally like the rest off us?

ANYA: I am the normal one! You're the weird one! Ha ha!

ASTER: (sarcastically) Fantastic comeback, test tube girl.

ANYA: I oughta whack you. 

Lewis soon happily returned with a glass of water. But just as he did…

KELLAYA: TA DAAAAAA!!!

Kellaya popped in and showed the other guys what she did (unfortunately surprising Lewis in the process, making him spill the water all over Anya, drenching her. Aster seemed to like that. :) ). 

Kellaya attached a big, huge, sickeningly adorable pink ribbon to Railsnail's head. Railsnail, knowing he looked stupid in that pathetic ribbon, was drooping angrily! ;)

ASTER: What the…???

KELLAYA: Do you like it? It's a big pink ribbon I made for Railsnail! Now he looks SO CUTE!

RAILSNAIL: (annoyed)…Rail.

KELLAYA: I think that Lewis should borrow him just for today, so he can show him to the judges! He'll be an instant winner! They'll really be impressed with a new species of Pokemon!

LEWIS: Kellaya, I don't think it's right for you to dress up Railsnail in that big ribbon. He's looks like an ornament.

KELLAYA: I know! HE'S THE MOST ADORABLE LITTLE POKEMON IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!!! HAVEN'T YOU SEEN ANYTHING THIS CUTE?!!! And he doesn't mind the ribbon at all, do you Railsnail?

Then, in a fit of annoyance, Railsnail angrily started reaching for the ribbon with his own jaw, eventually grabbing it, tearing it off his head, and with one quick swoop, whipping it across the room. Everyone around was pretty surprised, although Railsnail felt a lot better.

VOICE: (from the other side of the hall) OW! SOMEONE GOT ME IN THE EYE WITH A RIBBON!

Kellaya freaked and tossed Railsnail to Aster!

KELLAYA: You don't know me. (she ran off and hid)

ASTER: Well…even so…she is right. A rare Pokemon could be impressive.

LEWIS: You know, you may be right.

ANYA: Of course I'm right!

ASTER: IT WAS MY IDEA!!!

LEWIS: Wasn't it Kellaya's idea?

ANYA: (overacting) Oh Aster, maybe it was your idea. Maybe it was mine! The point is, we have to go with this plan NOW before it's to late!

LEWIS: Anya's right! I'll show Railsnail to the judges!

ASTER: What? But…I…my idea…

LEWIS: (talking to Railsnail) Would you like that, little guy? Would you like to become famous?

RAILSNAIL: RAIL? 

The idea of becoming famous suddenly popped into Railsnail's mind. He began imagining his picture on all sorts of different magazines, appearances on talk shows and news reports, featured as the rarest Pokemon ever; being surrounded by supermodels all the time; interviews, movie deals, even his own show! He imagined himself in a little suit with little sunglasses on the Hollywood walk of fame, as he prepares to imprint his tail into his very own star!! He imagined that he got so unbelievably famous, that all the world leaders hand over their countries to him, and he becomes the GREATEST POKEMON EVER!!! A WORLD SYMBOL OF FAME, RICHES, AND UNBELIEVABLE POWER!!! HE HEARD HIS MAJESTIC NATIONAL ANTHEM!!!

Meanwhile, in the real world, Railsnail was still sitting on Aster's palm as he continued to daydream and hum to himself. (Note from Squeakgator: silly, but cute! :) )

ASTER: Um…Railsnail? Railsnail. RAILSNAIL!!!

He suddenly woke up!

RAILSNAIL: (confused) Rail? (then he remembered Lewis' question and starting nodding) Snail snail snail!!!

LEWIS: You'll help me? Excellent! Now maybe I have a chance against Eduardo!

ANYA: Eduardo?

ASTER: Who's Eduardo?

LEWIS: You don't know who Eduardo is? Well, he's a famous Breeder. Very world renowned, he keeps showing up on the covers of Pokemon magazines, and sponsors are lined up at his door all the time, hoping they can get him to advertise their merchandize. He's almost as famous as an athlete!

ASTER: He's that good a breeder?

LEWIS: Actually, I suspect that he only won his first couple of Breeder-thon's by cheating. A lot of evidence was shown to support this, but then it mysteriously disappeared. Eduardo is rich, and a lot of people suspect that he paid to have the evidence destroyed. Everyone knows he cheated, but they just can't prove it! After he won his first few Breeder-thon's, he kept winning by showing off, sucking up to the judges, and seeming more impressive than the competition. He's just a big show off, but no one can stand up to him. People see him as good business, so the law can't touch him. And I can't win because of him! But this year, I've been working extra hard, and with my Pokemon's help, I think I'm finally ready to beat him!

ANYA: So you intend to beat him with a mangy cat, a fire breathin' fox, and a rock snail? I don't think that'll cut it! Listen, I've got a brilliant idea. If you really want to beat that guy, I know just what to do. The two of us will be super champions! I'll just go start it now. Is that all right with you?

LEWIS: What? I…

ANYA: Great! See you soon!

She ran off. Aster and Lewis were a little stunned.

LEWIS: Um…what's she planning?

ASTER: Knowing Anya, I'd rather not know.

LEWIS: Ok…but she IS cute, isn't she?

ASTER: Oh jeez.

Pokemon 10

#9 "The Breeder-thon" Part 4: Personality Twins

Setting: In the big large hall where the official annual Breeder-thon is presently being held, at about 11:30 a.m. Most of the audience has worked its way to the North Western end of the large hall, where a large stand has been set up to show off some Pokemon. This particular stand is quite bigger than the other stand's, even Anya's! That's what you would expect from the biggest show-off at the Breeder-thon. 

His name was Eduardo, a world famous breeder with a huge wallet and a huge ego to match. 

Eduardo relaxed as he calmly answered questions for the press that surrounded him.

NEWSMAN 1: Excuse me, sir! Are you going to win the Breeder-thon this year?!

EDUARDO: Of course I will. I am Eduardo.

NEWSMAN 2: What do you contribute your success to?!

EDUARDO: Myself. I am Eduardo.

NEWSMAN 3: How do you think you differ from the other Pokemon Breeders here?!

EDUARDO: There can be many different Pokemon Breeders, but there is only one Eduardo.

NEWSMAN 2: Sir, do you prefer being independent, or living up to a corporate sponsor.

EDUARDO: It does not matter. Whether the sun rises or falls, whether it's summer or winter, on the tallest mountain or in the deepest sea, I am still Eduardo.

NEWSMAN 1: Sir! What do you have to say to the allegations that you are over-egotistical?!

EDUARDO: I am Eduardo.

Silence.

NEWSMAN 1:...Oh, whatever! Anything that has to do with him will make the front page anyway!

NEWSMAN 3: Sir, I was wondering if I could get your autograph. You see, my daughter is a big fan of yours and...and...and...

The newsman lost his train of thought as he noticed that large numbers of people were moving over to the southeastern end of the large hall. Eduardo noticed as well, and grew agitated! His crowd was leaving! He didn't know why!

NEWSMAN 2: Y'know...maybe we should see what's going on over there.

NEWSMEN 1&3: Sure, let's go! (everyone from the media left, leaving Eduardo all alone. NOW he was furious)

EDUARDO: HEY!!! YOU CAN'T GO ANYWHERE!!! YOU'RE NOT DONE INTERVIEWING ME!!! I AM EDUARDO!!! I AM YOUR IDOL!!! YOU MUST ALL LOVE ME!!!...PLEASE?

Eduardo stood alone. Finally, giving in to his anger, he decided to go see what all the commotion was about! 

He saw that at the other end of the hall, his large crowd had now been crowding a new stand! Ruthlessly, Eduardo pushed his way to the front of the crowd, until he saw who ran it. Apparently, some little blond girl, eagerly attracting all his fans to her stand!

(Note from Squeakgator: And we all know that this girl is Anya, right?…well, she is. :) )

ANYA: Step right up folks! Come to the Lewis Everest Pokemon Breeder stand, the stand of the greatest breeder around! You've heard about his nice reputation, you've met his great personality, and now you can see his incredible work! Just take a gander at this beautiful Persian, this elegant Vulpix, and this rare (pointing at Railsnail)...uh...thing... and after you're done marveling, take our Pokemon contest quiz, only taking a minute of your time, and the winner, I guarantee, will receive a free box of 'Pretty-Puffy Popsicle's! And, of course, everyone who tries and loses gets a free sample! Come one, come all!

EDUARDO: So it is HER who has stolen my crowd! Well, no one gets in my way and gets away with it! I will have my revenge! (he left)

KELLAYA: (to Anya) WOW! You got us a sponsor?!

ANYA: Well, my influence in the world goes quite far and wide. The President of Pretty-Puffy Popsicle's, Peter Paper, wasn't going to pass up a chance to talk to me!

KELLAYA: Really?

ASTER: Yeah right. Peter Paper's favorite Pokemon is Jigglypuff, hence the name, so I just bet you told him how much you love Jigglypuff's too.

ANYA: N…NO!!!

ASTER: Right.

ANYA: SHUT UP!!!

LEWIS: Um...Anya...are you sure about all this?

ANYA: Don't worry! Look at the crowds! People are finally becoming interested in your work! And they're getting free Popsicle's, so it's a win win situation!

ASTER: But now you're making a mockery of Lewis' reputation as a Pokemon Breeder by selling his soul to a sponsor!

ANYA: No I'm not. Don't be ridiculous...Oh! That reminds me! Lewis, the guys from the Popsicle company are gonna be here in a while to film a commercial with you, so you have to be ready to say, "Pokemon power is perfect when Pokemon power is perfectly played properly through President Peter Paper's Pretty-Puffy Popsicle's" in front of the camera.

Everyone starred at her.

LEWIS: WHAT?!!!

ANYA: C'mon. Just try it!

ASTER: Pokemon Power is...pretty...poofy...puffy ...puppy...I can't say that!!

LEWIS: Neither can I!! And even if I could, I can't say I like them! I never even tasted these things!!

Kellaya took one out of the packaging and tasted it.

ANYA: Don't worry. They're ok!

LEWIS: You're sure?

ANYA: Yes! They're great! Trust me! I mean…they like to experiment with new tastes, but…

LEWIS: New tastes? What new tastes?

Kellaya, with Popsicle in mouth, froze in disgusted fear! Everyone else wondered why.

ASTER: Um…Kellaya, are you ok?

KELLAYA: (sick) It…tastes…like…meat!

ASTER: MEAT?!!

ANYA: Yeah, technology is really weird sometimes. Makes you wonder what they put in those things though.

KELLAYA: (spitting out a whole load of Popsicle) BLEEEEEAAAAHHH!!! EEEEEEEWWW!!! THAT'S SICK!!!

ANYA: It's an acquired taste.

LEWIS: I can't advertise this stuff!

ANYA: (puts her arms around his neck and gives him a squeeze) PLEEEEEEEAAASE? FOR MEEEEEE?

LEWIS: DUUUUUH, SURE!!! ANYTHING!!!

ASTER: Aw, JEEZ!!

ANYA: Oh, quiet you! Besides, all these people like it!

She pointed to the crowd, when it dawned on her: there WAS no crowd! Everyone left!

ANYA: WHAT?!!! WHERE DID MY MINIONS GO?!!!

ASTER: Minions?

Anya took a look around, and saw that everyone had gone back to Eduardo's stand! The stand has grown just a little larger, and Eduardo was now standing on a large platform, where he spoke into a microphone hooked up to a surround sound stereo.

EDUARDO: COME ONE, COME ALL! I am Eduardo, your host for tonight! Come take our Pokemon contest quiz, and you won't win just some sissy box of chicken Popsicle's, but a trip! That's right! A trip to the lovely beaches of Acapulco! But don't forget, you must take a careful look at my Pokemon first!

ANYA: HEY!!!

Suddenly, Anya blasted off like a bullet, (knocking out everyone in her way! :) ) straight for Eduardo.

ANYA: What do think you're doing?!

EDUARDO: Exactly what you where doing! Stealing the audience with silly prizes!

ANYA: You know you would have done the same if you thought of it first!

EDUARDO: No I couldn't. You never had your own crowd for me to steal!

ANYA: (furious) I'm Anya Fever, of the famous Pokemon family fevers!! No one dares try to look better than me!!

ASTER: (to himself, still on the other side of the room) They don't have to TRY.

ANYA: I HEARD THAT!!!

EDUARDO: Wait a minute. The Fever family?

ANYA: Oh. You know of us!

EDUARDO: Yeah. The Fever's haven't done anything in years, but still stay famous by showing off their family history. I thought I recognized the name!

Then, Anya exploded in a furry of anger. (Anime style ;) )

ASTER: Uh oh.

ANYA: NO ONE TALKS THAT WAY TO ME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!! MARK MY WORDS, I SHALL WIN THIS BREEDER THON AND CRUSH YOU LIKE A BUG!!!

EDUARDO: OH YEAH!!! WELL I'D LIKE TO TELL YOU THAT I SHALL WIN THIS BREEDER THON AND CRUSH YOU LIKE A BUG!!!

Eduardo went back to his stand. Anya rushed off with a plan.

ASTER: "Crush you like a bug"? Who talks like that?

LEWIS: Weren't you guy's trying to HELP me?

ASTER: Well, I was, but...

A little later, Eduardo was still making an impressive show at the breeder-thon. Everyone flocked to his stand, ready to try to win a trip to Acapulco (and, y'know, get a look at his Pokemon to. :) ). But suddenly, the lights became dim, spotlight's shone down on Lewis's stand (which, by the way, has now become much larger and shinier) and hip music began to play.

ANOUNCER: GET READY FOR THE SHOW OF YOUR LIVES!!! AND TO START OF THIS AMAZING, ONCE IN A LIFETIME SHOW, HEEEEEEEEERE'S ANYA FEVER!!!

Aster, Kellaya, and Lewis took a look from where they stood (sadly, they no longer had control of the stand. Anya kicked them out about a minute earlier. Aw! :( ) at what her next big plan was. Of course, they were all surprised when the spotlight hit the stand: there stood Anya, in a skimpy, two piece, golden bikini. (Wow-EE-wow wow!)

The entire crowd stared entranced by the good-looking girl in the swimsuit! Just stared!

EDUARDO: What in the world?!!!

KELLAYA: EEK!!! What's she doing?!!! Aster, what's she...

Kellaya turned to Aster and Lewis, who themselves were gawking at Anya in the bikini (little cartoony hearts floating around them & all). Quickly, she bonked the both of them with a big Anime hammer. :)

KELLAYA: STOP BEING IDEOT'S!!! NOW TELL ME, WHAT'S GOING ON?!!!

ASTER: OWW! Uh...well...I think the idea of winning kind of went to Anya's head.

VOICE: Oh dear!

The three of them looked to their left, where a man stood beside them.

LEWIS: Um...excuse me...is there something wrong.

MAN: Oh, of course there is! Look at that, will you? That huge stand is making a mockery of Pokemon Breeding. (Note from Squeakgator: Among other things. ;( ) And some of the other contestants are giving up! Now I can't know for sure if their Pokemon stood a chance of winning or not.

LEWIS: Oh. You enjoy these shows?

MAN: Well, I should. I'm one of the judges.

SHOCK!

LEWIS: You're one of the Breeder-thon judges? Would you mind if you took a look at some of my Pokemon. I'm a breeder.

MAN: Oh really? Well, if you can just set up in that back room I have available, we can get started. I'd like to get my job back to the normal way it's supposed to be, before all this sponsorship.

LEWIS: Alright! Thanks sir!

ASTER: Excellent!

KELLAYA: HOORAY! Lewis is goooooonnA wIIIiiin! Lewis is goooooonnA wIIIiiin!

So they left with Lewis' Pokemon to go get judged. 

Meanwhile, Anya was still back at her stand, in that HOT bikini.

ANYA: Hey Boys! Now I heard that if you head for the competition, you could win a trip to the "sunny" beaches of Acapulco! But why would you want to go somewhere where you could potentially walk to?! And you know you could; Pokemon trainers do it all the time! Instead, I'm offering an amazing one day only raffle! The lucky-lucky-LUCKY winner gets their picture with the wonderful moi…rare prize boys…plus a trip to…get this…ANYWHERE in the WORLD! That's right gents! Anywhere your little heart desires! So buy your tickets now! Because this is a once in a life time opportunity! (whispering into the microphone) And so am I.

At that point, the brains of every boy in the room MELTED with drooling, stuttering craziness! ;) 

And all their girlfriends and dates beat them to a pulp! {D (FUNNY!)

And in the audience, Eduardo became unbelievably, furiously angry! Fortunately, he had a plan!

Meanwhile, an agent with a camera crew comes up to Anya.

ANYA: And...I know I forgot something...oh yeah. Check out our Pokemon. Hey, where'd they go?

AGENT: Um, excuse me, Ms. Fever?

ANYA: Yes, what do you want?

AGENT: Hello, we're from Pretty-Puffy Popsicle's, and we...

ANYA: Oh yeah. You guys. Well, sorry, but I don't really need you anymore.

AGENT: WHAT?!

ANYA: Yeah, so kindly beat it.

Suddenly, a huge shadow rose over Anya.

ANYA: Oh jeez, now...(witnessed the source of the shadow)...what?

Unfortunately, it seemed that Eduardo's stand had transformed into a huge three-ring circus, with a gigantic floating Pikachu balloon in the background. Bathing beauties were all over the place, doing gymnastics, hugging Pokemon, and interacting with the legions of ninja's that also just 'happened' to be there. Pokemon were all over the place, jumping through hoops of fire, swinging on the trapeze, passing out free cotton candy, and other such things. Cameras were all over the place, taping the theatrics for live TV appearances (and also to sell the tapes for millions, no doubt!). A huge, blaring sound system played music as large speakers also amplified Eduardo's voice. But the best part were the spotlights pointing up at the Space Shuttles, pointing high in the air!

(Note from Squeakgator: Yikes! Big! Scary! :\ )

EDUARDO: If you think a trip to places where others have been before is magical, think again! This is a once in a life time opportunity, where 100 winners of the Super Eduardo Contest can take a trip with these wonderful bathing beauties, these ninjas, and myself of course, all the way into outer space! Yes, you heard right! A trip all the way to the moon! Only at my stand!

ANYA: (furious) OH…OH YEAH?!!! WELL…I CAN OFFER A TRIP TO…A WHOLE DIFFERENT PLANET!!!

SHOCK!

ANYA: Um…YEAH!!!

EDUARDO: (furious) YEAH…WELL…YOU KNOW WHAT?!!! FORGET THE CONTEST!!! EVERYONE HERE GETS A RIDE!!!

ANYA: OH YEAH?!!! WELL, I'VE GOT NEWS FOR YOU!!! THERE AREN'T ANY OTHER LIFE SUSTAINING PLANETS, SO YOUR WHOLE 'CONTEST' MUST BE A SHAM!!! YOU'RE LYING!!!

EDUARDO: OH YEAH?!!! WELL, I'VE GOT NEWS FOR YOU!!! THERE ISN'T EVEN TECHNOLOGY THAT CAN TAKE PEOPLE TO FOREIGN PLANETS, SO YOU MUST BE LYING TOO!!!

ANYA: YOU'RE THE LIER!!!

EDUARDO: YOU'RE THE LIER!!!

ANYA: YOU'RE THE DIM-WITTED, SELF-LOVING, DISRESPECTFULL, LIER!!!

EDUARDO: SHUT UP YOU BLEACHED BLONDE!!!

And then, she snapped! (uh oh!)

…

ANYA: (absolutely, 100%, no doubt about it, FURIOUS!) THAT'S IT!!! ARMIES, ATTACK!!!

EDUARDO: ARMIES!!! ATTACK!!!

Suddenly, from behind the two stands, huge armies of Anya's and Eduardo's men leaped out, ready to fight!

New Setting: In the back room of the large hall where the Breeder-thon was being held, just a moment later. Lewis, Aster, and Kellaya stood by impatiently and worried as the three judges checked out Lewis' Pokemon. One of the Judges checked Persian's muscles and claws, along with his silky fur. The second judge, however, seemed to be annoying Vulpix by clicking little toys in his ear, and shooting a little light from a flashlight into Vulpix's eyes.

The third judge, the one the kids met in the large hall, however, was absolutely mesmerized by the joyfully smiling Railsnail. Kellaya gave Aster a nudge, as if saying that she made a good call. Aster just rolled his eyes, smiling.

JUDGE 1: Hmm…it seems that the coat on this Persian is quite lustrous. I'm very impressed.

LEWIS: Really?!

The other judge kept bugging Vulpix so much that, finally, Vulpix couldn't take it anymore. He blasted the judge with a powerful flame attack.

(Note from Squeakgator: Ouch! That's gotta hurt! ;) )

JUDGE 2: (Charred to a crisp) And this Vulpix is really quite…feisty. (he fell over)

JUDGE 3: But this rock Pokemon is really quite amazing! I never even knew that rock Pokemon came this small! He's really quite extraordinary!

RAILSNAIL: Rail rail!

LEWIS: Thanks! I've raised him well.

ASTER: HEY!

JUDGE 1: Personally, I think your breeding skills are top notch.

LEWIS: THEN…I WIN?

JUDGE 1: … No. I'm sorry, but you don't.

Pause. 

Everyone felt let down. This was a disaster for Lewis especially.

JUDGE 1: I'm sorry, young man, but you've chosen a very cold and unfair profession for yourself. Pokemon Breeding is a life where a person wins by small margins and loses by minor imperfections. All I can tell you is that only the very best win, and the way you're going, you'll be one of the best. (Lewis seemed comforted by those words) In the meantime, maybe this can comfort you. You truly deserve it.

The judge grabs Lewis' hand and put something in it. Lewis looked down and saw a silver medal, which had an engraved picture of an Articuno in the middle.

LEWIS: Silver…I got second place…

ASTER: Lewis, that's pretty good, isn't it? I'm sorry you didn't win…

LEWIS: But I did. I did win Aster. You see, the only person I've ever tried to please was myself. And this is the highest award I've ever won. And I've never been happier.

KELLAYA: (giving him a big hug) You deserve it. Congratulations. (then she turned and headed for Railsnail) And congratulations to you to! You deserve a BIG BEAR HUG!!!

RAILSNAIL: (worried) R-r-rail? SNAIIIIIIIIL!!!

Railsnail jumped of his little platform and power-crawled away from Kellaya as fast as he could. Kellaya just playfully scared the heck out of him all over the place, while everyone else grinned.

Then came the explosions.

JUDGE 1: What in tarnations?!!

Everybody left the back room into the main hall…where the Breeder-thon was now long gone! Ands in its place was a war zone! What were once stands for other Breeders where now just pieces of trash paper littered all over the floor. Smoke from bombs and miniature missiles filled the room. The sprinkler system flooded the room as it had to put out fire after fire. Armies of Pokemon trainers, some listening to Anya and others listening to Eduardo, battled each other in what seemed like a Pokemon battle royale! Huge Pokemon balloons exploded all over the place as missiles crashed into them, causing them to become millions of little strips of rubber that floated down to the ground. And to drive the point home, there where a few people in large Mech's and Mobil Suits, smashing everything in site. (Note from Squeakgator: Ah, Anime. :) )

JUDGE 1: What in the world happened here?!!!

ASTER: I could probably tell you, but it would take a while to explain, really.

KELLAYA: Hey. I just thought of something. Where's Bulbasaur?

LEWIS: Oh yeah. Aster, didn't you leave him sleeping behind our stand?

ASTER: Oh that's righ…Uh oh.

Meanwhile, behind what USED to be Lewis' stand, Bulbasaur lay, with his hands over his ears, desperately trying to block out all the noise. Unfortunately, it didn't work, so finally, he just snapped!

BULBASAUR: BULBAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!

In a quick, unimaginable swoop, Bulbasaur attacked everything in sight with his powerful vine whips! The Mech's and Mobil Suits where in a million pieces, the missile launchers refused to fire, the balloons all floated away, and every army man ran off in fear! In almost an instant, the room was calm again, albeit destroyed and in a mess. And the only two people left standing in the middle of the room where Eduardo and Anya (who's still wearing that demeaning bikini, by the way! ;) ).

Bulbasaur, more tired now than ever, walked over to Aster's feet and fell asleep.

ASTER: Wise man shall never disturb sleeping Bulbasaur.

LEWIS: Wise words to live by.

The three judges, however, where not pleased.

EDUARDO: Um…what just happened?

JUDGE 1: (furious) YOU TWO ARE EXPELLED FROM THE BREEDER-THON FOREVER!!!

ANYA: (grabbed her jacket) Fine by me. I'm a trainer, not a breeder. Toodles! (ran off)

JUDGE 2: What about you?

EDUARDO: Well…uh…I…uh…

And moments later, the kids were gone.

New Setting: On the Western end of Cerulean City, at the very base of nearby Mount Moon, at about 7:00 p.m. Aster, Anya, Kellaya, Bulbasaur, and Lewis looked straight up at the steep side of the world famous Mount Moon. In Aster's eyes, under the setting sun, it was purely majestic! There were lots of rumors concerning Mount Moon, and many tall tales about the secrets that lay inside of this great mountain, but non-of that seemed to matter right now. All that mattered was the amazing height and size… and especially beauty…of this mountain. Aster and Bulbasaur were very humbled.

ANYA: So, Lewis, why did you bring us here? We didn't even get our badges yet at the gym. We're not planning on leaving anytime soon.

LEWIS: And if you plan to leave this way, you'll be stuck in town for quite a while. Haven't you noticed anything about this side of the mountain?

ANYA: Um…no?

LEWIS: It's completely vertical! It goes all the way up! Didn't you know that no one ever crosses this way?

ASTER, ANYA, & KELLAYA: (simutainiously) WHAT?!!!

LEWIS: That's right. Mount Moon is a one way mountain. You can get from Pewter City to Cerulean, but you can't get from Cerulean to Pewter.

(Note from Squeakgator: Just like in the game! :) )

ANYA: SO WE CAME ALL THIS WAY FOR NOTHING?!!! WEEKS OF TRAVEL FROM MY HOMETOWN WASTED?!!!

ASTER: How do people usually get to Pewter then?

LEWIS: Well…most people fly by plane…but I think that the old Diglett Cave can still be crossed.

ASTER: What's the Diglett Cave?

LEWIS: The Diglett Cave is a cave, famous for it's high concentration of Diglett's. But it also used to be the main form of travel to Pewter City from here, since it crossed all the way.

ANYA: ALL RIGHT! LET'S HEAD FOR THE DIGFETT CAVE'S THEN!!!

LEWIS: Well that will take a while. The Diglett caves are near Vermilion City.

ASTER: (shocked) Ver…

KELLAYA: (shocked)…million…

ANAY: (shocked) CITY?!!! AHHH!!! I COULD'VE BEEN IN PEWTER BY NOW IF I WASN'T TRAVELING WITH NITWIT HERE AND HIS LITTLE BULBA-NITWIT!!!

ASTER: HEY!

BULBASAUR: BULBA!

LEWIS: Aw, calm down, now you…

ANYA: OH, SHUT UP, YOU CREEPY LITTLE EKI!!!

She stormed off in an angry fit. Kellaya quickly followed, hopping she could calm her down somehow.

LEWIS: Man, is she always like that?

ASTER: Oh yeah, for as long as I've known her.

LEWIS: Really?

ASTER: Yeah! On the day we left Vermilion City, she admitted to me that she's only traveling with me to get my food!

LEWIS: Ouch!

ASTER: I know! And when we were really young, she would act like she was the queen sometimes, and tried to force others into doing what she wanted!

LEWIS: Yikes!

ASTER: You can say that again! And once…

ANYA: (from out of no where) HEY! Are you two coming, or are you two coming?! What's holding you up?! What are you talking about?!

Suddenly, Aster and Lewis froze, not knowing what to say!

ASTER: Um…uh…

LEWIS: Uh…well…uh…guy stuff.

ASTER: Uh, yeah. Guy stuff. Like…

LEWIS: Uh…football…and…comics.

ASTER: Yeah…and…comics. (realized he repeated Lewis) I MEAN…wrestling.

LEWIS: Uh, yeah.

They remained dead silent.

ANYA: O……kay.

She walked off. Then, when she was farther away, she turned around, and took another look at the two guys', that continued to talk and laugh. Confused and annoyed, she rolled her eyes.

ANYA: Boys!

They all head for Lewis' home.

To be continued…in story #10! Coming Soon!


End file.
